


Drawing by the lake [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Fanart, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve spends the day out by a lake, sketching.





	Drawing by the lake [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Sketching"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 


End file.
